1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an outdoor game and its associated apparatus and in particular to an outdoor game in which a ball is propelled by the use of a stick into a series of baskets.
2. Discussion of the Technical Problems
Most currently played lawn games and outdoor games for home use seem to be variations of badminton, croquet or horseshoes. Of course, established courses are available for golf and tennis; however, other than the previously mentioned games, very few games exist for outdoor recreation which can be played in one's back yard. Of the available games, the skill level needed to play the game varies and no known outdoor game for home use allows players of all ages and skill levels to participate equally. A game is needed which may be played by as few as two people and by all age groups from very small up to mature adults.
The game should be inexpensive and easy to set up and take down so that it could be removed during times of inclement weather. It should be of simple construction, easily stored, and the rules should be not overly complex so that people can play the game for relaxation and recreation. The instant invention is directed to all these needs as well as to others as explained in the following summary.